


Finally, I Found You (Jean Kirschstein x Fem!Reader) (Modern Au and Reincarnation Au)

by Invaderzia1



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, F/M, Modern AU, along with connie, sasha is now the little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 18:53:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13014006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invaderzia1/pseuds/Invaderzia1
Summary: A reincarnation fanfic about Jean and reader being brought together againcan you tell yet? i love JeanAlso, let me know of i should do something similar to my Marco fic and continue this





	Finally, I Found You (Jean Kirschstein x Fem!Reader) (Modern Au and Reincarnation Au)

You had always had your memories from back then. You had always remembered everyone and everything from then. While you never made the connection that it was a past life until you meet one of your old friends, you always seemed to have these memories. It had been hard to find the others from back then but fate had been kind and slowly you regained your previous friend group. All expect for a few.

Back then, you had a boyfriend. You had yet to be reunited with him and it was taking a toll on you. Sure, you’ve dated a few other times but it could never replace him. No matter how hard you tried to move on, it seemed that it wasn’t meant to be.

You remembered everything about you two in painful detail. How you first meet at training and how at first you seemed to dislike him, yet he slowly made his way into your life. When you first realized you liked him, a year into training during a particularly hard training day when he came to make sure you had eaten and had something to drink. When you two first confessed, a few weeks after you first realized you liked him, you had been hanging out and you finally got the courage to tell him to which he said he returned those feelings.

At first it felt like you were watching a television show about someone else’s life, like you were some how detached from what was happening. But after sometime, these memories began to feel like you were there, reliving them. That’s what made it so easy to fall for him, even when you had never seen him a day in your life. To you, it felt like you had known him for your entire life.

When you had meet your first friend from back then, Sasha, you felt so relieved. Finally, someone who knew what you were going through. Sasha had just moved into your 5th grade class, during recess that day she ran up to you and tackled you to the ground. You both cried and exclaimed how excited you were to finally see an old friend again. From then on you were best friends, spending many weekends together discussing your past lives and trying to see if you could remember anybody else.

It had been a long time but you had finally been able to find a good portion of your group, through many different circumstances. Sasha had saw Eren and Mikasa at a local shopping mall when she was 13, finding out they only lived a town over from them. Eren and Mikasa has introduced Sasha and (y/n) to Armin after that. (Y/n) found Connie during one of her friends parties when they were 16, when Connie nearly spit up punch all over her upon realizing it was in fact her. Reiner and Bertholdt has run into Eren, Connie, and Sasha during a football game, where Erens tried to start a fight with them after he rememebered what they did. Both Sasha and (Y/n) found Ymir during their junior year of high school, when she transferred in. Ymir told them she had contact with Historia but that she lived a few towns away so she couldn’t visit often.

The only ones left were Marco, Jean, and Annie. They were sure they would finally find them, but it was becoming unbareable for (Y/n). She longed for the embrace of her lover.

Sasha had been hosting a party at her house, where all the others had been invited. Even Historia was going. But nobody besides her and Connie knew what it was for.

You had been enjoying yourself at the party for an hour so far, having been currently sitting with Eren and Armin in the basement watching some movies. Of course, Sasha’s party was fun, the girl knew how to make all her friends feel happy.

You felt eren nudge your side with his elbow, turning to look at him. “Pssst, Hey. What do you think Sasha is planning?”

“What do you mean? You think she’s planning something?”

“OF COURSE SHE IS!!! Why else would she suddenly throw a party like this!!” Eren exclaimed loudly, startling both you and Armin.

Suddenly it dawned on you, eren was right. Sasha wouldn’t just throw a party like this without reason. You looked at Armin to see what he was thinking but he only shrugged. “I can’t think of anything she could be hiding that she wouldn’t have already told me… but I do agree this is kinda strange, even for her.”

“I gotta hand it to you, Eren. I didn’t even realize that…” Armin said, drifting off into his own thoughts to think about what Sasha was up to.

Eren shook his head, “we’ll just have to wait and find out I guess… even if it kills me.” He said dramatically.

It was almost on cue that you all heard a commotion going on upstairs, like someone new had just came to the party. All three of them gave curious looks to each other. They opted to stay in place, assuming if it was what Sasha had planned then it was bound to come to them eventually.

Man, did it sound like some sort of huge event was going on. You could hear everyone talking with such excitement, but it was hard to make out what was being said. There were a few unrecognizeable voices that were muffled out by the television and the rest of the party, along with the walls.

Suddenly both eren and Armins phones went off, causing both boys to look at their phones in confusion.

“Huh, Sasha wants us to come upstairs…”

“That’s odd…”

Both boys looked at each other before looking at (y/n). They seemed to get the gist that whatever Sasha had planned, she wanted (y/n) singled out.

(Y/n) shrugged them off, shooing them away. “Don’t worry bout me, I can hold my own against whatever she has planned.”

Both boys have her sympathetic looks before heading upstairs. Once the door was closed, she could hear the commotion continue, as eren and Armin clearly showed interest in whatever was going on. Wow, did you feel left out.

After around 3 minutes, she heard the door open, followed by Sasha’s voice exclaiming to have fun before the door shut. As the footsteps made their way down the steps, (y/n) decided to pause the movie. Some reason it felt like the best option.

Once the mysterious person made it down the steps, (y/n) realized what had happened. It was Jean. He seemed nervous but upon seeing you he ran over, stopping a little bit before. You stood up to meet him, excitingly staring up into his eyes. Both your hands flew up to touch the other person, you opting to touch his hair and him opting to touch your face.

Everything rushed to you in a second. Every emotion you ever felt for him, all the memories you ever had of him, everything relating to him rushed you. Yet instead of feeling overwhelming, it felt comforting.

You both stood there admiring the other, standing there with dorky smiles on your faces. Jean then moved to grab your hand, grasping it in his. Finally finding his voice he spoke, his voice still dazed. “Finally, I found you.”

You couldn’t help but laugh at him, squeezing his hand to reassure him this was real. “Finally.”

Once recovering from the amazement, you both crashed into each other, grasping the other tightly, as if you may lose them. You couldn’t help but cry, feeling as if you were finally complete.

Jean felt a few tears fall from his eyes but he decided now was a good time to try and lighten the mood. “Hey, no crying. This is supposed to be happy, idiot.”

Rollin your eyes, you looked up at him laughing at his tears. “Shut up, don’t ruin this for me.”

You finally reached up to bring his face down to yours, capturing his lips in for a kiss. Oh the kiss was even better than they expected. It was full of emotion and as it progressed it seemed to grow into something more. Jean walked back into the couch, bringing (y/n) down with him so she could sit in his lap. They continued their kiss, which had evolved into a full blown make out session. It was like they forgot all about the party. But it didn’t matter to them, all that mattered was each other.

Jean pulled away from the kiss and stared deeply into her eyes. “So, (y/n), would you give me the pleasure of being my girlfriend again?” Giving her a cheeky smirk.

“Hmmm, I don’t know.” She said, poking fun at his question.

“You don’t know? Maybe I can help you decide.” Jean went back and kissed her again, quickly biting her bottom lip. He used his hand to lift her chin up then ducking under and nibbling at her neck, causing her to gasp and moan. After leaving a particularly dark mark on her neck he raised an eyebrow, as if to ask her what about now.

Her face was red now, from pleasure. She rolled her eyes and whispered in his ear, “Of course I want to be your girlfriend again, Jean.” Then bringing her mouth to his neck, she began to nip at his neck as he had done to her. She began working on leaving marks on his neck, getting back at him for the one he left on her. Jean grunted with pleasure, which made everything so much better for (y/n).

“Hey, (y/n)…” he said, causing her to stop her work on his neck. “Maybe we shouldn’t do this here, where everyone else is.”

Oh yeah, you forgot that you two weren’t the only ones here.

Rolling your eyes, you moved from the spot on Jeans lap to the spot next to him on the couch. You sat there enjoying the others company, and the time away from the rest of the party.

“So jean, how did Sasha and Connie find you?”

Jean laughed, his laugh deep and guttural. “Oh god, it was a mess. First of all, Marco told me we were just going to hang out at his house with some ‘old friends’. Well these buffoons come running up to his house and nearly tackle me onto the ground. They made me knock my drink onto the ground and we all got a little bruised up. Second of all, they came up with this idea to throw a party to bring us into the group again, yet we weren’t allowed contact with anyone else. It was to build suspense but it felt like hell, knowing how close I was to you, yet how far I still was.” You couldn’t help but laugh at the dramatic way he told the story, then realizing what he had said.

“Wait… how long ago was this?”

“God, like a month and a half ago.”

“ARE YOU KIDDING ME??? I’m going to kill them both.”

Jean patted your head, laughing at your antics. “Now, now, no need to do that. Especially when they put so much effort into making this a special occassion.”

Reluctantly you had to agree with him. Even if Sasha and Connie had kept this from you for so long, they did it to make it special for everyone, though most likely more for you and Jean.

The door from upstairs opened and several feet could be heard coming down.

“Hey, don’t forget about me.” Marco

Your head shot back to look at your old friend. Immediately jumping up from Jeans arms and off the couch, running to hug him as he got off the last step. He hugged back almost immediately. It was nice.

You felt a rush of emotion and memories come back, up until the last memory you had of him. Clutching him closer, you felt tears stream down your face. Marco began rubbing your back as he understood what had happened.

“Come on now, let’s not get caught up in that right now. It’s in the past and we don’t need to think of it.” He said as he pulled away from the hug, to get a better look at your face. Wiping your tears away you could see him smiling at you.

“Hey I get this is nice and sentimental but the rest of us want to get into the basement too, so can you not do this at the bottom of the stairs.” Oh ymir, oh so graceful Ymir.

Rolling your eyes, you went back to the couch, allowing everyone else to enter the basement. Sitting next to Jean, cuddling up against him again. Everyone sat around the couch, deciding to reminisce about the past and everything else.

Marco told everyone how he and Jean had met, in first grade he was put in the same class as Jean and the slightly chubby boy had approached him during recess, crying his eyes out and hugging him. It was all too cute, especially hearing about slightly chubby child Jean and his adventures, much to Jeans chagrin and the enjoyment of everyone else. It was all really nice, until Eren decided to make a comment about it.

“I see you two enjoyed yourself a little too much, eh.” He said, rolling his eyes as everyone caught on to what he was talking about. “Finally getting some, Kirchstein?”

You threw your arms around Jean to hold him back, as to not start a scene. That didn’t stop him from yelling at Eren though. “Oh real mature, Jaeger.”

They went at it a bit longer before Mikasa and (y/n) smacked them in the back of the head to stop it.

The rest of the night went on well, but nothing could beat that Jean and (y/n) we’re finally reunited.


End file.
